True Love
by Azulas Fan
Summary: Azula feels lonely. She needs to feel better about herself. But how?


**Azula oneshot. I just decided to do this for the fun of it. I always felt kind of sorry for Azula, especially when I watch the Ending of Sozins comet part 4. Everybody deserves to find their one true love right? Maybe if I get a great response this could be turned into a multi chapter kinda thing...**

_She was a Princess. There was a lot expected of her. She was also a Prodigy. Even more demanded of her. She was also a teenage girl. And as much as she tried she couldn't shake the hurt and pain inside of her. She felt lonely sometimes. She had Mai but that was just like talking to a rock. There was Ty Lee and she was nice, but she was a yes girl. Her father was her father. Demanding and pressuring her to be her best. She was depressed sometimes because there was nobody she could ever really talk to. Sometimes she wondered why no boys ever talked to her, asked for a date or even a relationship._

_Of course, she was Princess Azula. Daughter of Ozai and Heir to the thrown. Maybe they just felt intimidated by her stature._

_But then what of Ember Island? Nobody even knew who she was and she had to approach them. Was she really not attractive?_

_Chan had kissed her but were there any true feelings behind it besides the hormones associated with their age?_

_Sometimes at night she would lay awake and wonder why nobody loved her. Not even her parents or brother. When these thoughts crossed her mind tears would come with them. Sometimes she didn't sleep at all. Her pain caused her to cry all night. Her father would somehow know and punish her the next day with brutal work outs and studying. _

_Maybe she was destined to be alone. Forever. Why should she trust anybody with her heart and feelings? So far everyone else whom she had done so abandoned or betrayed her. Maybe it was a sign._

_But how would she bare children if she could not love anyone?_

_Prostitution was out of the question. They were filth and should be treated as such._

_But who should have the honor of expanding the royal family? Surely it couldn't be just anyone._

_Maybe she was the problem. Her friends had told her she should put herself "out there" more. Where was out there and how does one get there?_

These thoughts were still swirling around her mind as she walked down the corridor. They were abruptly disturbed when she rounded the corner and smacked body against body with a young man. He went wide eyed as he realized who she was and stood quickly and offered her a hand up.

"I am so sorry Princess. I wasn't watching and.." He frantically was trying to explain and apologize at the same time.

"Its quite alright. I suppose I should have been paying more attention as well." She now got a good look of the young man.

He was taller than her by maybe only several inches. His hair was dark. Not as dark as hers more brown than black. He was well built. Muscles very well toned. The smile on his face was sincere. His eyes were an amazing gold.

"What is your name soldier?" The princess quickly regained her composure after she realized she'd been staring.

"Admiral Kai at your service." He bowed in respect. She couldn't help but notice his muscled body again.

"Admiral. Impressive how old are you?" She now had her cold calculating look again.

"Sixteen your highness." He still smiled very brightly at her.

_This is your chance Azula dont mess it up._

"Admiral, do you have plans tonight?"

"Ugh... Not really." The smile faded. Now it was a look of pure confusion.

"Good. You will take me somewhere to eat tonight. Be here at seven o'clock sharp or I will hunt you down." Now she was the one smiling.

"Ugh..." shock confusion and a hint of fear were now spread across his face "Yes of course princess. Anywhere in particular?"

"It had better be somewhere nice." Was that sarcasm? He did not know if she was trying to be funny or not.

"Yes it will be. If that will be all I had better get back to work."

"Indeed you should. "

And with that she quickly walked away. He continued his patrol of the halls and his grin reappeared once again bigger than ever before.

He had a date with the Princess.

She walked away from him as if nothing had happened. She was quite pleased with herself. She had a date, he was an Admiral and perhaps he could be the one to bare her with children. Mmmm. It might be too early to start planning their wedding but she was excited. Her first date. She had to be off and ready herself. She still felt lonely, but at the same time she felt less lonely already.


End file.
